The Strangers
by ellianna
Summary: What happens when ed,al,& winry meet two strange girls who turn their lives upsidedown. CROSSOVER inuxfma please R
1. The introduction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or full-metal alchemist

Hello everyone this is my first fan-fic so please r&r!thanx oh & please excuse the spelling mistakes .i dont have spell check & im the worlds worst speller.

Elli

Edward Elric stared out the train window, watching the world rush by. Sighing, he pushed his blonde bangs out of his face & turned to look at his two compainions,Alphonse,Ed's brother ,& Winry , his life long friend.Al returned the bored look his brother gave him,although Al couldn't show looks as well.See Al had no flesh & blood body, just a soul bound to a suit of armor.Just then the train whistle blew waking Winry up.

"This is our stop,"Ed said.

Al reached up & pulled down everyone's bags,handing one to Ed.

"Geez ! Winry what do you have in this bag? Bricks?"Ed asked,while dragging her bag on the ground.

Winry reached down & grabbed the bag from Ed .She unzipped the bag & pulled out her toolbelt.Ed ran& hid behind Al's seven foot tall body.Winry laughed as she strapped the belt on. "Ah, that feels better" Winry said as they started walking. About twenty minutes later they arrived in front of the Rockbell house. On the front porch sat an elderly woman smoking her pipe, her hair pulled into a bun. "Old lady Pinako" smirked Ed. She ignored him and said " Winry, glad to see you're in one piece after traveling with these two. My!Al you've gotten taller in only three weeks. Ed it looks like you have gotten shorter!" Ed fumed, "HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN SMALL AS A BUG YOU COULD SQUASH WITH YOUR BIG TOE!. " The others just laughed. " It will be a while before dinner," Pinako said "why don't you three go to the graveyard." Ed nodded and got up followed by the other two.

The Elric brothers stared down at the grave labeled Trisha Elric. After about forty minutes they headed back, running so they wouldn't miss dinner. Suddenly two figures appeared standing right in front of them. Ed tried to stop but couldn't in time. He slammed into them followed by Al and Winry. Risenbol is a sleepy town so you don't get very many new people. Ed got up brushed himself off then reached out a hand to help up the strangers. One of the strangers grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her up. He stretched his hand back down to the other girl. She glared at him and pushed his hand away. "Rude much," Winry muttered under her breath. "Excuse me?" the girl asked. " Nevermind," Winry grumbled.Ed looked at the strangers ,the girl who had accepted his offer was much taller than Ed himself.(Who isn't very tall at all ,about five foot two.)She had long light brown almost blonde hair& green eyes.She wore a strange green&silver floor leangth dress&a small silver tiara embedded with emeralds.The other girl finally stood up ,& Ed noticed she was just as short as he was, if not shorter. She had long brownish-blondish-redish hair & her eyes were blue ,no green, no hazel acctually they seemed to change color& she had a brown stripe across her right eye .Her outfit was similar to the other girl's only red.They both had matching necklaces with strange pendants on them.

"Hello ,my name is Tarja Bennette."said the polite girl smiling."Edward Elric ,this is Alphonse my brother,&our friend Winry Rockbell."Ed said pointing to the others in turn.The other girl just glowered."That's Ellianna but call her Elli if you don't want to get killed." Ed laughed when Tarja said this."You think i'm kidding ask the last person who did.Oh, & don't call her short she dosen't like that."Al turned & looked at Elli,she was acting like she couldn't her Tarja._Just like brother when he's angry._Al thought to himself ,he also noticed the look in her eye ,the look of a kid who has seen more than most adults should ._Just like brother._

Tarja looked around & frowned ."Where are we?" "Risenbol." Winry stated .Both girls just gave her a questioning look. "If your lost you could come with us ."Al said ,Winry nodded.Ed started grumbling about this,Winry just pulled her 'trusty wrench' out of her belt & waved it threatingly front of his face.Ed shut up very quickly ,grabbed his coat & turned back.

"Who is this?"Pinako asked."This is Elli & Tarja they are staying for dinner,"Winry said. Pinako nodded ,"Wow Ed , you finally found someone your hieght over the age of ten.""HEY WHO YOU CALLIN S..."Ed's little fit quieted as Al covered his mouth ."I think one Ed fit is all we need for today ,brother."Al set him down & Ed glared at Al .He turned around & saw Tarja was giggling he shot her a rude look she blushed than looked down at the ground hurt._Can I do nothing right?_Ed wondered.

"I'm sorry but i don't think i caught your last name."Pinako said trying to break the tension." Bennette ,"Tarja said. "What about Elli?"Winry asked. "Elli's my sister . I'm sixteen & she's fifteen ."Tarja said."Why doesn't Elli ever speak for herself?" Ed asked angrily pointing to Elli, who was standing with her back turned."At the moment, she can't hear you."Ed rolled his eyes."She's deaf."Tarja spat."Oh."Ed said looking down."But she was talking earlier."Al said."She can read lips ,but if her back is turned she can't hear you.Winry can we go outside before dinner?"Winry nodded.Tarja tapped Elli on the shoulder ,"Elli come on ."

_She's deaf?_ Al thought as he watched Elli leave, There_ is deffinatly something strange about that girl._

Just then Ed noticed lights outside,_ What was that?_ He thought to himselfHe went outside to see what was going on .Outside Ed saw two figures figiting,no sparring ._Why would Elli & Tarja need to spar? _

As the moon shifted he noticed that the figures seemed different suddenly he relized that one of the figures had silver hair...silver hair!Ed sped his walk to a run,while transmuting his automail hand into a blade.Just as he got close one of the figures disarmed the other & stabbed but suddenly a piece of ground rushed up to block her._They can do alchemy!_ Ed stopped in his tracks.they turned & saw him ."Great."said the girl with silver hair .Ed turned to look at her other than her silver hair she also had one silver eye & one violet eye.Her skin was so white it almost glowed & she wore leather chest armor& skirt she had a dagger sheath on one side & a another & a sword on the other.On her back was a bow & quiver of arrows,but the strangest thing about her was she had markings ,two violet stripes on her cheeks & other strange markings on her forhead ,collar bone & both hands.The other girl had black hair &eyes so blue they were almost white.She had the same amount of weponry,&same armor .She also had markings only green & slightly different.She also had an air about her that made Ed question if he really loved Winry."Brother,brother where are you ?"Al called from inside ."I'm out here."Ed replyed never taking his eyes off the strangers.Al slowly walked up behind his brother."Who are they?"Al asked .Ed shrugged ."It's me Tarja ."


	2. in time i will tell

Hello again! Sup? You guys better review this time ...or else! So anyway this chapter will answer most of your questions but if you have questions please don't hesitate to ask! Well enjoy!

Elli

PHS I write better if I get reviews!  Oh & the persons name under the chapter title is the person whose point of view it is being told From! Sorry so short of a chapter next one will be longer! I promise

In Time I Will Tell

Al

The sun shone in the window lighting the room. I looked over at Ed snoring, his blankets on the floor, & his stomach showing! Nii-san your always so sloppy .I walked over & pulled the blankets on top of them, he stirred but didn't wake. I stepped outside & decided to go down to the riverside .It was a beautiful day the sun was rising & there were only too little clouds in the sky, like little kittens playing. Then I saw the river & it reminded me of all the times I was mad or upset & I came down here to think ,come to think of it, it was normally Ed's fault I was mad or upset .Right then I saw Elli sitting on the bank her feet dangling in the water. I walked up slowly." Oh hi Al" I stopped short."H-how did you know it was me?" I asked knowing she couldn't hear me coming & she didn't turn around to see me. "I saw your shadow, no one but you or an elephant could make a shadow that big!" She motioned for me to sit down next to her .I sat down & she handed me a pad of paper & a pencil ._How did you know what I was to going ask?" _Its not that hard to figure out ,you knew I was deaf so you knew I couldn't hear you coming & you didn't even think about me seeing your shadow so I figured you would ask how I knew & I was right." "You amaze me" "I know." _Stop doing that! It's starting to creep me out! "_Chicken!"_ I am not a chicken! _"Yes you are."

_No i'm not "_yes you are_" nuh-ah "_yes-huh" _Hey Elli why are you so secretive? _She seemed slightly caught unawares. "In time I will tell" was all she said ,she looked down at the ground ,then at me . "Al can I ask you a question ?" _you just did_ "another question ? " _sure _ "Al why don't you have a body?" I stopped short not sure what to say , _what do you mean of course I have a body ! " _no you don't Al ,I can tell! don't lie tome!_" she whispered .she got up & left_


End file.
